worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
A Visitor from Another World
|storyboard = |chiefanim-director = Toshihisa Kaiya |chapter = 1}} Short Summary In Mikado City, Yūma Kuga transfers to the Third Mikado City Junior High School, where he meets Osamu Mikumo and gets in trouble with the class' bullies. When Osamu and Yūma go home together, the bullies challenge Yūma to a fight, but Osamu tries defending him, getting beaten. After Yūma breaks the leader's leg, a Neighbor attacks. Osamu, revealing to be a Border agent, tries to defeat it but is thrown away. Yūma then takes on the Bamster with his own Trigger, quickly defeating it. After the battle, Yūma reveals that he himself is a Neighbor. Long Summary The episode begins as a large monster is about to attack Osamu Mikumo, when an unknown Border agent suddenly appears and destroys it. He calls out to Osamu (calling him "Megane-kun"), asking if he's alright. The history of Mikado City is narrated, where a gate between another world suddenly appeared four years ago. Monsters called Neighbors began to pour out and destroy the city. A mysterious group appeared and saved the city. This group created an organization called Border to defend the world using Neighbor technology. After 4 years, the situation in the city is stabilized, and although gates are still opening, the citizens learned to convive with them, as they feel safe with Border around. In this situation, at Mikado City's Third Junior High School, Class 3-1, a group of bullies teases a boy in class, throwing his pencil case back and forth like a volleyball. Osamu, who was sitting quietly until then, intervenes and returns the pencil case to its owner. He overhears some of his classmates talking about the new transfer student and is highly interested when they mention the new student might be a member of Border. A commotion is heard on the street in Mikado City, where a young boy, Yūma Kuga, has just been hit by a car. The boy is completely unharmed; however, to the amazement of all the people surrounding him. When questioned about his address, Replica, a small black creature, appears from inside his collar and whispers the answer into his ear. Afterwards, Kuga walks down the street, talking to Replica. Replica scolds Kuga for not being careful, and Kuga asks Replica if he can use his Trigger. Replica replies it is up to him and reminds him he is late. At school, Yūma looks inside a class, where students are taking turns reading. He is surprised that they all dress the same, questioning if it's fashion, but Replica explains it's a way to identify the students of the institution. The class' teacher goes outside and asks Yūma where is he from, and he's then taken to class 3-1. There, he introduces himself, and one of the bullies points out that he's wearing a ring. The school principal, Moribayashi, tries to take it for him, explaining that wearing accessories is against school regulations. Surprised by that, Yūma apologizes and leaves, but Moribayashi tries to stop him. Osamu defends Yūma, saying he must have a good reason for not wanting to take it off. Moribayashi then asks him the reason why, and Yūma explains the ring was a memento from his parents, and one of the bullies says so is the manga that was confiscated from him, causing Moribayashi to tell him to shut up. After a chilling stare from Yūma, the Moribayashi commovedly allows him to keep the ring, and calls their homeroom teacher, Mizunuma, to his room. Mizunuma tells Kuga to sit next to Mikumo, and asks Osamu to take care of him. Other students begin to question Kuga about his hair, while Mikumo muses on his suspicious about Kuga being a part of Border, but figures he was wrong. The bullies from earlier throw crumpled paper balls at the back of Kuga's head, claiming it is a normal Japanese greeting. Kuga, seeing though his lies, makes a more crumpled paper and flicks it into the ringleader's forehead, knocking him over. Kuga claims he is returning the greeting, and Mikumo amazes at Kuga's fighting ability. Mizunuma returns and resumes classes before the bullies can retaliate. Mikumo decides to keep an eye on Kuga and asks if they can walk home together. He warns Kuga about embarrassing the bullies and predicts they will retaliate. Just then, the bullies show up and demand that Yūma comes with them. Kuga readily agrees, not realizing their motives, and starts to follow them. They tell Mikumo to leave, but he grabs one by the shoulder and demands they let Kuga go. In an abandoned lot, Osamu is punched several times by the ringleader and challenges them to fight him one-on-one. Osamu warns them about being in a Forbidden Zone and that a Neighbor could attack at any time. The ringleader ignores Osamu, saying he doesn't care about Border, and continues to hurt Osamu. Yūma doesn't make any motion is help him, coldly refusing to help when questioned, as it was Osamu's fault for intromising. The ringleader turns on Kuga, who easily blocks his attack and knocks him to the ground by breaking his leg. Just as the rest group lunges to attack Kuga in retaliation, warning sirens begin to sound, and a gate appears above their heads, with a Trion Warrior coming out of it. At Border's headquarters, Masafumi Shinoda orders Kyōko Sawamura to send in Miwa Unit to handle the situation. The bullies attempt to flee, but the ringleader is picked up by the large Neighbor that steps out of the gate. As he is dangling in the Neighbor's mouth, Yūma calmly suggests that they leave. Osamu; however, says he has to save them. Yūma says they got what they deserve and asks why Osamu wants to save them, but Osamu declares it's just because it's the right thing to do. Osamu reveals he's a Border agent, activating his Trigger, Raygust, and his clothes transform into a white outfit. He jumps up and strikes the Bamster, freeing the bullies. However, he is not strong enough to pierce the Bamster's skin, and is thrown away. Yūma again asks Replica if he can use his Trigger, and Replica again states it is Kuga's decision. Kuga activates his Trigger, and his clothes transform into a black body suit, to which Replica fuses itself, as Kuga leaps through the air. He easily destroys the Bamster, to the amazement of Mikumo. After they both revert back to their school uniforms, Osamu questions Kuga about his Trigger and asks if he is affiliated with Border. Kuga says he isn't a Border agent. Mikumo is confused, then, why Kuga has a Trigger. Kuga explains it was his given to him by father, and he was told by his father to travel to Japan in the event of his death to find his friend who works at Border. Kuga explains his father had nothing to do with Border, either. Mikumo is even more confused, since only Border agents can have Trigger. Kuga says that rule only applies to "the world on this side". He smiles as he explains that he came from across the gate and is what is called a Neighbor, ending the episode. Characters in order of appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. *Osamu Mikumo (debut) *Yūichi Jin (debut) *''Takumi Rindō'' (cameo) *''Masamune Kido'' (cameo) *''Masafumi Shinoda'' (cameo) *''Kirie Konami'' (cameo) *Yūma Kuga (debut) *Replica (debut) *3 Idiots (debut) *Moribayashi (debut) *Mizunuma (debut) *''Kyōko Sawamura'' (cameo) *''Miwa Unit'' (mentioned) Adapted From *Chapter 1 Preview Differences Between the Anime and Manga * In the manga, Chika is not seen in the actual chapter, only in the double color page. In this episode her classroom is the one Yūma looks inside. * In the original chapter, Shinoda and Sawamura did not appear. * In the anime, Jin appears to use Scorpion instead of Fūjin. ** Additionally, Jin's battle with the Bamster isn't seen in the manga, as he had already defeated it. Errors * Inside Chika's classroom, one of the students appeared to have only half of his body drawn. * In the preview for the next episode, Yōsuke Yoneya had dark brown hair instead of black like in the manga, and also lighter eyes. In the next episode, that was fixed. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Introduction Arc